


vamos pa' la playa pa' curarte el alma

by iseemikimouse



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Chan is a panicked gay, Flashbacks, Kinda, M/M, OT4, Sensual Dancing, beach party, but it's not, crossover fic, just a little bit, party!au, really close dancing, some content might be considered explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Chan wakes with the breeze against his face and three bodies surrounding his.





	vamos pa' la playa pa' curarte el alma

**Author's Note:**

> so hello! and thank you for reading this fic. i honestly had so much with this because it was different. i had been wanting to find a cross over fic with both ateez and stray kids and well this was born. most of the music that i listened to was reggaeton. maybe once everything is said and done i'll be linking the playlist i had! 
> 
> i want to thank the mods for creating such a wonderful fic fest? it's crazy how stories like the one you're about to read can happen bc of the parties that people go to. i also want to thank my gf for allowing me rant and brainstorm this fic with her. she's been there since the very beginning of this story and yeah. thank you, love. ^^ 
> 
> i really hope that you enjoy this bc it honestly was just so much fun to write and yeah! enjoy~ 
> 
> [ the title of the fic comes from the song [calma ft farruko by pedro capo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_zgKRBrT0Y) it translates out to 'let's go to the beach to heal the soul' and yes this is the mood for the whole fic. so feel free to listen to it during the present side of things. the past... well those are the fun songs~ fun fact, this for the longest time was named mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacita thanks to jason derulo's mamacita being the first song on my playlist ]
> 
> *update: in light with the situation with woojin, i have changed his character to minho. i do not want this man anywhere near my stories anymore and this is the decision i have come to. thank you*

Chan feels warm and comfortable when he wakes up. He’s buried under a single blanket, but there’s legs wrapped around his torso, a face in his neck, and a heavyweight against his chest making everything seem warmer than it really is. It’s a nice feeling, though, one that he’s sure that he’s never felt before a couple of months ago. He never thought that he would be buried under three people that like him for who is but they’re all here, sleeping and somehow all curled into a pile on a bed. 

The air in the room is a little chilly as Chan blinks a couple of times trying to get the sunlight out of his eyes. There’s the gentle sound of waves hitting the sand not too far from where he’s lying. He finally able to open his eyes fully. He sees the fan twirling like it’s trying to spread the humid air around. Someone shifts next to him, causing him to try and turn to look over, but the head in his neck makes it hard for him to even try and see. 

He glances down to see a head of blonde hair, but it’s the only thing that he can see. He tries not to laugh, but he can’t the low chuckle come out from his chest. The head on his chest shifts at the feeling of his chest rumbling. The head tilts back with sleepy dark eyes looking at him. There’s a soft smile on the man’s face as he lifts a hand and plops it down onto Chan’s face. 

“Stop laughing,” he says, his voice sounding like a drawl which causes Chan to giggle a little more. 

He manages to take his hand out from under the blonde, pushing off the hand on his face. He intertwines their fingers, pressing a gentle kiss to the fingertips. The man on his chest whines when Chan places their laced hands on top of his head. 

“Good morning,” Chan says. 

“Shh, it’s too early, Channie,” the man whines. 

“It’s not that early.” 

“It’s always early when you wake up.” 

“Oh, hush.” 

The man sends him a cheeky grin, and suddenly he’s thrown back into the time where he met his first lover (his first of three, yes). 

💝💝💝

_ There were too many heads that turned to look at Chan and Jisung when they walked through the door. Both men and women were looking at the two of them like they were pieces of meat waiting to be devoured, and while Jisung was preening under the attention, Chan was nervous. He had never really been in this type of environment before, too many bodies grinding on each other being a bit much. It honestly was a lot for him to take in, but Jisung wanted to come, and Chan was whipped for Jisung’s puppy dog eyes. _

_ The bass was low, the rhythm flowing through Chan’s shoes and up to his bones. He could feel the music in his stomach as he listened to male voices sing and rap in another language (was it Spanish?). People were dancing along to thrum of the song, smiles, and ecstasy on their faces as women moved their hips and men danced with them. The lights were low giving the room more of a sexy feeling than a college party filled with drunk upperclassmen students. _

_ Jisung turned around and smiled wide. “See?” he said. “It’s not that bad, hyung.” _

_ Chan gave an uneasy smile much rather being in the library or hell even in his dorm room, anywhere than in the middle of a massive moving body thing. But the smile on Jisung’s face was too much for him to really say anything, so he swallowed his words and followed as the younger walked through the masses. _

_ The music got louder the more they walked through people, some hands dragging against Chan’s arms as he passed by. Eyes lingered on his form, but unsurprisingly, no one caught his eye, not that he was expecting anyone too. He didn’t know what his type was or even if he had a type. But maybe he didn’t because the further they go through the crowds of people, the more Chan realized that no, no one is catching his eyes. _

_ Jisung lead him to the kitchen where there were fewer people than in the middle of the dance floor. Some people were talking and waving their hands in the air as they spoke. Others were chugging their drinks as fast as they could, consuming all the free alcohol they could. Red solo cups were everywhere, followed by people pouring various mixes of drinks inside of them. The red cups were passed around into different hands, including his own. He had only blinked, and now he held a cup of some amber liquid he had never seen before. _

_ He looked to Jisung, but the younger wasn’t paying attention to Chan’s dilemma of how he had gotten the drink. _

_ “Jackson hyung!” Jisung yelled out, his voice was high and excited. “I have brought the worm.” _

_ A loud laugh came from somewhere in front of Jisung, causing Chan to roll his eyes. He wanted to put down the cup because it made him nervous that someone one given it to him, and he doesn’t know what’s in it. If he was going to drink, he at least wanted to be smart about it. _

_ Jisung finally looked back at Chan, a bright smile on his face before it turned to confusion and a pout. _

_ “You’re drinking?” Jisung asked, his lower lip jutting out. _

_ “Someone put this in my hand.” _

_ Jisung raised a brow, plucking the drink from Chan’s hand. He sniffed it before walking towards Jackson’s voice, leaving Chan to follow once again as confusion crossed his features. He was once again thrown into how much this scene was not for him. _

_ “Hyuuung!” Jisung called out again, finally stopping when he stood in front of Jackson. _

_ Jackson smiled, the dark-haired man looking more like a senior in high school rather than a college senior. His hair was a muted red and styled a little messily. He placed his hands against his jean cladded legs forcing Chan to pick at the holes in his jeans, wondering if torn jeans were still a thing people wore to parties. _

_ “What’s got you so excited Jisunggie?” Jackson asked ruffling Jisung semi-styled hair. The younger let out a long whine and tried to push the hand against his head away from him. Jackson only laughed. _

_ “People are passing out drinks again,” Jisung said while crossing his arms over his chest. “You know how dangerous that is.” _

_ Jackson only sighed. “You’re not the alcohol police.” _

_ A flare of anger flashed through Chan’s body because how dare Jackson Wang bring up something like that. They all know how much Jisung was affected by a drink being passed to him from a stranger. Jackson wasn’t the one picking up the pieces left by an asshole who didn’t deserve to live. _

_ Chan didn’t want to party anymore. Instead, he wanted to take Jisung far, far away from this party and maybe watch the younger’s favorite anime to take his mind off things. He nearly growled when he saw something akin to fear flash in Jisung’s eyes, and Chan was getting closer to pulling Jisung away from that atmosphere. _

_ Chan glanced at Jackson, who wore a sheepish smile and an apologetic look on his face. He lowered his head for a moment before looking at Jisung and keeping eye contact with the youngest of the three of them. _

_ “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Jackson said with a sigh in his voice. “That was insensitive of me.” _

_ Jisung nodded and looked back at Chan only to smile as if to reassure him not to pounce and attack their party host. _

_ “It’s fine,” Jisung said, placing a gentle hand on Chan’s shoulder. _

_ “It’s not fine, Jisung,” Chan said. _

_ “Hyung, please,” Jisung whispered. “I wanted to come to this party to forget. It’ll be fine.” _

_ Chan didn’t feel convinced, but the look on Jisung’s face was again, hard to say anything to. So, he did the only thing he could in this state, he sighed. He glared at Jackson before pulling Jisung away from Mister Asshole, Jackson shouting something like Have a good party Jisung and you tell me if something else is fishy! _

_ Chan huffed. He would be letting fists fly if anyone so looked at Jisung wrong. _

_ He didn’t know where he was going, as he passed through crowds of people, somehow making his way into the middle of the dance floor. It was hot and uncomfortable, but there was a light shining in Jisung’s which had Chan letting out a low chuckle before it became a full-bellied laugh when the younger started to dance. _

_ Of course, Jisung was a dance major, something Chan thought suited his younger friend, but when the other was left to dance free reign it was borderline something Chan didn’t want to participate in, but he supposed for Jisung’s sanity and for his, he could do something he didn’t like. _

_ Jisung danced a little awkwardly with Chan which neither boy could help. They were the best of friends, but they knew that they would never be able to see each other more than that. It drew this situation with them. Jisung couldn’t dance like he wanted to do, and Chan would just awkwardly sway around trying to follow some of Jisung’s movements. _

_ Chan wanted to hide under a bedcover with the way that Jisung was beginning to dance and it wasn’t until someone grabbed Jisung’s waist and pulled him away from Chan, that he was able to move his hips in a way that Chan could never dream of. But he had been startled at the fact someone had taken Jisung away from him. He didn’t even notice someone had come up behind them or stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. _

_ Chan’s first thought when he saw the man was he remind him of a cat, and I want to cuddle before the thought changed to holy shit that’s an attractive man. His hair was the color of a caramel coffee, parted down the middle, exposing a pale forehead and a set of piercing eyes. He smiled at Chan, his eyes transforming into crescents before bending and hovering his mouth against Chan’s ear. _

_ “Hello,” he said, his voice deep enough to send shivers down Chan’s spine. _

_ Everything about that man-caused Chan to freeze and just stare because holy shit, the gods took their time to create a man that fine and well… Chan didn’t do so well with attractive people. (He still doesn’t, and they know that. All of them tell Chan that he’s fun to tease because of it.) _

_ Chan squeaked out his answer to the man, the other only smiling like he knew a secret no one else did. “Would you like to dance?” _

_ Chan couldn’t help the squeak that came out of his mouth, followed by the short nod. The man only grinned and grabbed Chan by the hips, forcing him to move in a way that he had never moved before. The experience was enthralling and a little sensual, but the man continued, grabbing Chan’s hands and spinning him around. _

_ It felt almost silly to be dancing like he was with this man, but the soft peals of laughter that spilled from his mouth was enough for him to begin to enjoy himself. He almost forgot about Jisung dancing with that man who took him away from him (Jisung likes to say that Chan was a little bit of a horrible friend because while he was dancing with a stranger, he was making eyes at an attractive man. Chan denies everything. Jisung is crazy.) _

_ The man spun Chan around, stopping him halfway and enough to hug him tightly against his chest. Chan’s mind suddenly stopped at the sheer distance; the two of them had and how warm the other man was. They swayed to the beat, the man leaning down with gentle breaths against his ear. _

_ “I’m Minho,” the man said. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bang Chan.” _

_ Chan blinked a couple of times, trying to turn to look at the man, Minho, thoroughly but he kept Chan facing forward almost as if he wanted Chan to watch how dirty Jisung was dancing with a man in a dark green turtleneck. _

_ “We have a mutual friend, and I’ve seen you hang around him quite often,” Minho continued. “Hyunjin’s very protective of you.” _

_ Oh. _

_ “But he says that it’s for a good reason.” Minho turned him around, and Chan stares into a deep set of eyes. “Something about you being too pure, so I’m not surprised if you don’t know me.” _

_Minho laughed and wow, Chan was already whipped for this man’s laugh. He could continue to laugh, and all Chan would ever think is how much he wanted to continue to make the sound. (He also denies that this was when he began to fall in love with Minho because what kind of person would fall in love with a person’s laugh.) _

_ (You would, Bang Chan. You would.) _

💝💝💝

Minho smiles at him from where he’s lying on Chan’s stomach, and it’s a wonder to him if Minho can feel the butterflies that he’s feeling. But Minho only smiles at him, his eyes drooping before finally closing. Chan lets out another quiet chuckle which is enough for Minho to make a face and push himself into their taller boyfriend, who wraps his arms around Minho’s torso. The two of them move in a way where Chan no longer has a face against his neck and only a redhead wrapped around his torso. 

Very slowly, he peels the legs off his waist, being successful only after a couple of attempts. He slides out of bed, careful not to wake any of his three lovers. He knows how much this vacation is just a time for the four of them to unwind and take a breather from their lives in Seoul. 

He pads out of the room, goes about his business, before making himself a cup of coffee. He curls up on the couch and stares outside, the sight of the sand driving his mind into overdrive once more. People are milling around the beach, most of which are couples. Some are throwing sand around to which Chan hear the different sounds of laughter in his head. Other couples are dancing, a handful of couples slow dancing to close to each other not to be considered sex. 

Chan smiles into his mug. 

💝💝💝

_ Chan needed to go outside. He needed to take a couple of deep breaths because it was hot. The air around him was stifling, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. The breeze felt cool against his heated skin but not for very long. Instead, there was another mass of bodies on the beach. The sand was being kicked up at different song from the one playing on the inside. But this was different, it felt so much more different than the dancing and the beats from inside. _

_ There were a couple of foreigners, people who looked like they might have come from tropical islands walking around, the women with their hips swaying in a way that would be enticing and the men, just smirking as they wrapped their hands around the hips of the women. _

_ It was these foreigners who caused a massive scene within the middle of the hoard of bodies. Other partygoers could only gawk at them as they dance closer than any Korean had seen before. It looked like there was no space between both dancers. It looked like they were close to having sex in front of so many people. But neither the women nor the men cared. Smiles and looks of seduction were passed around between them, and people started to look away. _

_ And maybe it was because of these foreigners that air had suddenly turned sultry and hotter than before. The normal hesitant barriers that were there before had suddenly vanished into thin air like they had never existed. It felt like Chan was watching one of those party videos on YouTube rather than experiencing the way the dance floor changed himself. _

_ It was a little odd as Jisung left him in favor of following that man with the dark green turtleneck. Chan was left to fend for himself as he awkwardly stood in one of the corners looking lost and confused. He kept his gaze to the crowd, the salty breeze ruffling his hair a little. He felt almost like he was back home in Australia on a hot summer’s day. The thought placed a smile on his face. _

_ His mind was thrown back when he would sit on the beach with his knees to his chest. He would watch the waves until someone would call for him, the ocean sounds always bringing a warm feeling to his chest. Children would walk by him, little girls screaming about mermaids while little boys would bury their toes in the sand and talk surfing. _

_ He’s taken out of his mind when he felt someone looking at him. He scanned the crowd but found no one even looking his way. Everyone’s too focused on swaying with the music and not looking his way. It’s odd, not being able to find the gaze that’s making his body feel just as hot as Minho’s touch. He wanted to see the eyes, but he looks away only to be stopped by the eyes he was looking for. The gaze is enough to send a tremble down his spine. The gaze reminded Chan of the look Minho had given him right before he left, one that left Chan feeling all hot and bothered, but there was something different about this look. Something that had Chan wanting to take a step back, but he couldn’t. He was physically unable to look away from the man who had captivated him as much as Minho did. _

_ He looked to be the same height as Chan, his body a little leaner than his. His hair was a dirty blonde with gentle waves around his crown and was that a mullet? (Chan’s imagining things, isn’t he?) His skin was a pale tan, a small sliver of skin showing in the V of his shirt. The V wasn’t large, but it was enough for Chan to swallow and picture things he felt like he shouldn’t. He flicked his eyes back to the man’s only to find his lips curled into a smirk. _

_ Bang Chan knew he was fucked for the second time that night. _

_ He needed to look away before his body turned any hotter than it was now, so he did. But every time he looked away for more than a few seconds, his eyes always found himself looking back to the smirking man. _

_ The man probably was one of the most attractive men Chan had ever seen, maybe, maybe knocking off Hyunjin by a couple of points. (Hyunjin’s had already lost points thanks to Minho, and he’s lost more thanks to Mister Smirk over there.) He was just captivating in a way that Chan had never seen before, and it was driving him nuts. He wanted to go over and talk to the man, but his words would get caught in his throat, and nothing good would come from it. So instead, they had an intense staredown, one that had Chan feeling five degrees hotter. _

_ He watched as the man looked him up, almost like he was waiting for Chan to make the first move. He leaned more against the counter; the chair next to him wide open like it was inviting Chan to take a seat next to the insanely hot man. _

_ “Chan hyung!” Jisung yelled, slapping his hand on Chan’s shoulder. _

_ Chan jumped a few feet in the air and finally looked away from the man for more than a few seconds. Jisung was smiling at him, a knowing glint in his eyes. His arm was thrown over the shoulder of the man in the dark green turtleneck. He smiled at Chan, waving a little before looking back at Jisung. _

_ “Did someone catch your eye?” Jisung asked, his tone teasing. _

_ Chan cleared his throat. “No.” _

_ Jisung smiled wider but said nothing for a few moments. He let his arm drop off the other man’s shoulder and smiled at him before looking back to Chan. He motioned towards him. “Hyung this is Yeosanggie hyung. Yeosanggie hyung this is Chan hyung. He’s older than both of us.” _

_ Yeosang dipped his head in another greeting, a faint smile playing on his lips. _

_ “Hello,” Yeosang said, his voice deep and not matching how pretty his face was. _

_ “Hello,” Chan said back. _

_ “I saw you dancing with Jisung, and it looked like you needed to get out of that quick.” _

_ Chan felt his face warm a little more. He fanned himself because it was, and he was affected by the looks Minho and this new man gave him. _

_ The new man. _

_ He tried to look over his shoulder and not make it evident that he was looking for the man with the gaze, but he was no longer sitting in the corner. There wasn’t anyone there, and he tried not to seem like he was disappointed that he wasn’t there anymore. _

_ “Sanggie,” a voice called out in a small silence. All three eyes turned to the newcomer; Chan froze when he saw who stood in front of him. _

_ “Hyung,” Yeosang said a broad smile on his face. “I thought I lost you.” _

A man can’t look this good_ , Chan thinks to himself. _It’s not possible. 

_ The man laughs, and Chan swore he heard bells coming out of his mouth. “Well, you did leave me as soon as you walked in.” He looked back to Chan an eyebrow rising and that smirk, that goddamn smirk played on his lips again. “And who are you?” The question was directed to both Chan and Jisung, but the man wouldn’t take his eyes off Chan. _

_ Fucking hell. _

_ “This is Jisung and Chan hyung,” Yeosang replied. _

_ “Hyung?” _

_ Chan cleared his throat and forced himself not to sound like he was in high school again. “I was born in ’97.” _

_ The man smiled. “I’m ‘98. It’s nice to meet you, Chan hyung.” A shiver ran down Chan’s spine. “I’m Hongjoong.” _

_ The name repeats itself like a mantra inside of Chan’s head, almost like it didn’t want to forget the other in front of him. He licked his lips. “It’s nice to meet you too.” _

_ Jisung elbowed him the ribs causing Chan to look away from the gaze that had his temperature rising too much. That knowing look is back in his friend’s eyes which is enough for Chan to roll his eyes again. Jisung only smiled, grabbing Yeosang’s hand and talking about dancing with his elder. _

_ Chan stood there with Hongjoong, the blonde too nervous to talk to the handsome man in front of him. Hongjoong continued to smirk._

_ “What do you do?” Hongjoong asks which causes Chan to melt on the inside. _

_ “Uh… I’m a production major,” Chan somehow managed to push out. _

_ “Movie?” _

_ “Music.” _

_ Hongjoong grinned. “Me too. I’m a second-year and finally choosing the path I knew I was meant for.” _

_ Chan tried his hardest to focus on the conversation coming from the man’s mouth, but it was difficult. It was hard for him to watch Hongjoong’s mouth move and his voice, let’s not get started on how sultry Hongjoong’s voice was sounding to his ears. It was like listening to the world’s smoothest speaker. He just wanted to drown in the sound. _

_ But it was rude… at least to Chan, it was. He needed to pay attention, but maybe it was the look on his face because the next thing he knew, is that Hongjoong had moved to where his lips were against Chan’s ear. A loud gasp passed through Chan’s lips, but Hongjoong paid no mind to it. _

_ “Do you want to dance?” he asked, his voice breathy with small puffs of air against his neck. Chan didn’t hesitate to nod his head. _

_ Hongjoong grabbed Chan’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as he dragged him to the dance floor. Hongjoong’s smile was blinding to Chan, his eyes turning into crescents and making Chan spin the younger in a circle to the beat. They danced a little awkwardly until the music and the bodies around them got hotter. _

_ Chan knew the moment the fun atmosphere around the two of them turned seductive, much like the foreigners on the dance floor earlier. Hongjoong pulled on Chan’s hips so that their bodies were much closer than before. Their noses touch and soft puffs of air can be felt on their skin. Their eyes were completely and utterly locked onto each other’s, Chan melting on the inside with the intensity of the gaze. _

_ Somewhere along the way, Hongjoong slipped his hand under Chan’s shirt, but he kept it in the same spot, his fingers brushing the skin so gently. He made no move to move it, and Chan practically came undone at the touch. _

_ The two of them danced like there was no one else on the beach, the salt hung off their skin, and Chan lived for it. He wanted to keep dancing like this. He wanted to continue to press himself forward and onto Hongjoong, but that voice in the back of his head told him that he was going to hurt himself. Chan’s scared, so very scared but the way Hongjoong’s breath fanned against his cheek and the way he wanted to know how the other tasted made logic hard. _

_ He looked away from Hongjoong’s gaze and sighed when the other dropped his head onto Chan’s shoulder. Hongjoong pulled Chan even closer if that was possible, his fingers caressing the skin a little harder. Chan felt Hongjoong on his skin, every touch that lingered and small puffs of air that tickled his skin. _

_ Chan looked to the darkening sky as Hongjoong curled himself around Chan’s body like a tight coil. All the precautions flew out of Chan’s mind when he felt Hongjoong’s lips on his skin, and it burned. It burned so much that he sighed quietly and said fuck it. _

_ And they stayed like that, feeling the rhythm of the song in their shoes. Hips and bodies were hot against each other and Chan was pretty sure Hongjoong might have given him a hickey, but his mind was far from caring. _

_ Hongjoong was the first to pull away, which almost, almost, caused Chan to let out a low whine. He caught himself, though. Fingers intertwined with others again, and Chan followed Hongjoong away from the dance floor to one of the tables with drinks. _

_ “Water?” Hongjoong asked, and Chan nodded, too far into the feeling of being sensual in his mind. _

_ Hongjoong handed him a bottle of water and smiles, teeth on display. Chan felt the heat rise to his cheeks, that feeling slowly sinking into his skin the more that he sways with the breeze. He looked to Hongjoong and began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, if this is how Hongjoong treated his lovers. That thought caused him to freeze and blink a couple of times. Maybe he could just pretend that Hongjoong was his lover for the next thirty seconds and then push it out of his mind. _

_ What kind of person would suddenly declare a man he barely knew as his lover? Certainly not him. _

_ Hongjoong smiled at him as he pulled out his phone. He handed it to Chan, not taking his eyes off him. _

_ “Please?” he asked to which Chan’s mind helpfully supplied that Hongjoong didn’t have to beg for his number. He would have given it to him in a heartbeat. _

💝💝💝

Chan comes out of his memory when someone places themselves on Chan’s lap. It’s a sleepy redhead who buries his face into Chan’s chest, and with a smile, Chan runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. 

“You left,” Hongjoong says. “I was comfortable, and you left. Hoonie said something about you waking up too early.” 

“You could have stayed.” 

“But you were warm and comfortable.” 

Chan chuckles and presses a soft kiss against Hongjoong’s head. He must have been in his head for too long because when he places his lips against his coffee cup, the drink is cold, causing him to almost gag. Hongjoong whines, pressing himself more into Chan’s chest while Chan places the disgusting drink on the ground.

It makes Chan wonder what about Hongjoong that had him sputtering like an idiot when Hongjoong is one of the softest people in the world. He likes it when he coddled and adores cuddles more than anything, but then maybe that soft side of Kim Hongjoong is just for the three of them and the three of them alone. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hongjoong asks, causing Chan to be once again thrown out of his mind.

Chan only smiles and presses another kiss to Hongjoong’s head. The redhead whines and pulls himself to Chan’s eye level. The two of them stare at each other before Hongjoong presses his lips against Chan in a slow, sleepy kiss. 

He feels like he’s on cloud nine when he kisses anyone of his boys, but as each of their personalities, they’re all different. Unless Hongjoong is hyper when he gives his kisses, his are mainly slow and drawn out like he wants his lover to feel like they’re the only ones in the world. It’s what Chan feels like whenever they kiss. Like he’s a third of Hongjoong’s heart, and he loves it. 

Hongjoong is the first to pull away from their kiss. He smiles at Chan before burying his head in Chan’s neck and slowly drifting off. Chan lets him be and looks back out to the sand where he spots two guys in a soft lip lock or really a startling lip lock. The first man to pull away screeches loud enough for Chan to hear while the other just stops and stares, his mouth gaping open. 

A loud laugh passes through his lips causing Hongjoong to whine once more. 

💝💝💝

_ Chan wasn’t sure how he had gotten into this situation. He really wasn’t. _

_ All he was doing was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jisung to randomly appear, although if he had his tongue shoved down Yeosang’s throat, then maybe he would be at Jackson’s party a little longer. Hongjoong had left with a gentle kiss against his cheek and a promise to text him later. He was glad to get a breather between the two attractive men. _

_ But it still never explained why this man who had never seen before was sitting on his lap, drunk out of his mind, kissing Chan like he was going to be missing a lover. Yes, the man’s lips were plush and soft, but that still didn’t explain anything to him. _

_ The man pulled away and glared at Chan. “You’re supposed to kiss back, Changbinnie,” the man pouted. _

_ Changbin? _

_ “I’m not Changbin,” Chan said, clearing his throat. _

_ “Liar!” the man shouted. “Binnie Binnie Changbinnie!” _

_ “I’m no-“ _

_ “Liar!” the man said again and pressed his lips against Chan’s again. For the second time, Chan froze, blinking a couple of times. He tried to push the man away, but he’s stronger than Chan will ever be. It wasn’t until the man is pulled away from Chan that he was able to breathe and to gawk at the person who thought he was Changbin. _

_ “I’m so sorry about him,” came a familiar voice. “Jongho’s a bit dumb when he’s drunk.” _

_ Chan looked at the man holding Jongho by the collar and once again, he’s thrown into a panic that has his mind melting because seriously what the fuck? Why does Park Seonghwa always look like he’s walking the runway? It’s a question that Chan will never know (he still doesn’t much to Seonghwa’s delight. He also doesn’t know why Seonghwa gets a kick out of the fact that Chan had a crush on him and was too shy to act on said crush). _

_ They met when Chan was a TA for one of Seonghwa’s music classes. His eyes were always watching the younger as he did his assignments and listened to the professor, getting in enough trouble when someone was talking to him, but his eyes were looking somewhere else. They finally spoke when Seonghwa had to ask a question about a scale. It was that conversation that sparked more and more until eventually, Chan would be able to call Seonghwa a friend but never more than that because Park Seonghwa was a very much taken man. _

_ But that didn’t mean, Chan didn’t like to look… occasionally. _

_ And it was really that. He hated thinking about dating a taken man because he sure as shit didn’t want to get in the middle of someone’s relationship. _

_ “Oh, Chan hyung,” Seonghwa said in surprised. “I didn’t know you came to these types of parties.” _

_ “I don’t,” Chan said, hoping that his voice doesn’t squeak or something similar. It’s happened before to which Seonghwa could only smile and laugh behind his hand. “Jisung wanted to come.” _

_ Seonghwa’s lips formed an O in understanding. He nodded his head before he yanked on Jongho’s collar again when he tried to reach for Chan back sneakily. With a sigh, he motioned for Chan to follow him while dragging Jongho toward somewhere else. _

_ “You know Changbin, right?” Seonghwa asked to which Chan nodded. “Well, apparently, Jongho’s been wanting to ask him out, but big baby dumb over here can’t muster the courage to.” _

_ Chan’s brows raised. _

_ “Do you know if Idiot One has a chance?” _

_ Chan thought back to anything Changbin had been saying up until then. He hadn’t said much, but there were times when Changbin would be looking at his phone with a silly smile on his face and red cheeks. He would always catch Chan watching him before he would try to swallow his redness down and run away. _

_ “I think he does like someone,” Chan said, knowing that his next words weren’t going to be helpful. “But I’m not sure who it is. He doesn’t like to talk about things like that. Says it’s too much for him to handle if he begins to talk about silly things.” _

_ Seonghwa snorted. “This comes from Changbin? The man who likes pink and ageyo?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “I don’t get it.” _

_ Chan sighed, but there’s a smile on his lips. “I don’t either. This is Changbin we’re talking about. He’s a headache.” _

_ Seonghwa looked back to him, his own smile on his face. “But it seems like you wouldn’t change that for the world.” _

_ “No. He’s one of my idiots.” _

_ Seonghwa laughs. “I know what you mean. I have my own collection of idiots, and I swear they’re annoying and all dumb, but they’re my idiots.” _

_ Chan laughed at that. _

_ Seonghwa leads him to one of the corners outside of the house. A handful of people were standing out, some of them super loud while others were just shaking their heads at the antics happening around their friends. Someone spotted the two of them walking and waved them down. _

_ “Seonghwa hyung,” a voice that doesn’t match its owner called out. “Sannie won’t take his hands out of Wooyoung’s and Felix’s pants! We don’t want them to fuck here, but they’re not listening!” _

_ Felix? _

_ Seonghwa sighed like he’s a tried mother before briskly walking toward his friend group. He dumps Jongho into one the of arms of the tall guys before reaching for another man who did indeed have his hands down two other male’s pants. _

_ “Choi San! We are in public!” _

_ Choi San only smiled. “But hyuuung.” _

_ “There are no buts in this!” _

_ Chan caught Felix’s eyes, who turned a bright pink when he saw who was staring at him. He tried to play it cool by waving, but he ended up smacking who Chan can only assume was Wooyoung in the face. He let out a loud yelp to which Felix began to coo and apologized to the other. _

_ “Lee Felix,” Chan sighed. “Really?” _

_ “He wasn’t do anything, Channie hyung,” Felix said. “Only drawing circles on my thigh.” _

_ “And you expect me to believe that?” Chan raised a brow. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Chan sighed again before looking at Seonghwa, who looked ready to pull out his hair. He doesn’t think when he walked up the taller man, placing his hand on his back. Seonghwa looked surprised when he turned around, but the surprised look morphed into something grateful. _

_ “I’m really sorry again,” Seonghwa said again. “My boys don’t know how to control themselves.” _

_ “It’s alright. Felix has been talking about two boys he’s almost dating.” _

_ “Chan hyung!” Felix shouted. _

_ Chan ignored him. “He talks about them all the time, so I’m somehow not surprised.” _

_ But what was surprising to Chan was the fact that he was having a conversation with Seonghwa and not stumbling over his words. Yes, he might have had a crush on the younger man, but he nipped it in the bud (or so he thought) when he had the chance. _

_ “This is my biggest idiot, followed by one of my boyfriends. Hongjoong is just an idiot.” _

_ Chan blinked a couple of times at the name, his mind was fast to catch it. _

_ “Hongjoong?” Chan asked. “He has a mullet looking thing?” _

_ “Yes,” Seonghwa smiled before rolling his eyes. “Minhoonie and I keep telling him that he needs to shave it off, but the fucker won’t listen to either one of us.” _

_ Chan began to feel sick then. The one thing that he told himself that he wasn’t going to do to Seonghwa was the one thing he was doing. It didn’t sit right in his stomach the way that he danced with the two of them or how hot their touches were. They belonged to Seonghwa and fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck. (Seonghwa and Minho like to laugh at this part of the story because Chan is a very big dumb not to realize the look of clarity on Seonghwa’s face.) _

_ “Hyung?” _

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

_ Seonghwa raised a brow. He blinked a couple of times before a look of realization passed across his face. He looked Chan up and down before a wide grin appeared. _

_ “I see,” is all he said, before pulling Chan by the wrist and towards the dance floor. Chan’s head was spinning, though, not knowing what was happening. His stomach was tied in knots, and how could he? _

_ But it’s not like he really did anything. He only basically grinded on the two of them, and he’s fucked. He only came to when Seonghwa spun him around, wrapping his arms around his torso, much like Minho did when they were dancing. _

_ “They told me,” Seonghwa told Chan, his breath hot against the shell of his ear. “They told me about this man who took their attention and had to dance with him. Something about how small he looked when he danced and how undone he came when they came close.” _

_ Chan was fucked. _

_ “Now I want to see.” _

_ All sense of Chan’s impending doom suddenly left, like it was never there before. He didn’t move until Seonghwa forced his body to move and holy fuck, Chan was very much _ fucked _ . _

_ The beat this time was slower than the others, one that could have Seonghwa and Chan just swaying to the rhythm of the drums. But Seonghwa being Seonghwa wanted to see what his boyfriends saw, and so they danced. They danced like they were two lovers leaving each other for a very long time. Seonghwa’s touches were gentle against Chan’s skin, the more the music got more and more sensual. _

_ Chan’s mind emptied no matter how many times, he told himself that he shouldn’t be doing this and that he should be walking away, but that tiny side of him kept telling him, no. He shouldn’t leave, or really can’t leave. _

_ And for the first time, Chan listened to the want and not the logic. (Hongjoong has told Chan many times that this was the moment Chan realized it was okay for him to have danced with the both of them. Seonghwa knew, and besides, they were supposed to be enjoying themselves. There was nothing wrong dancing like they did. Hongjoong promises as did Seonghwa.) _

💝💝💝

There are lips against his, and it doesn’t feel like Hongjoong or Minho. Chan blinks a couple of times, coming face to face with a smiling Seonghwa. The taller runs his fingers through Chan’s hair before pressing another kiss to Chan’s lips.

“What are you thinking about?” Seonghwa asks.

Chan smiles and pushes his lips out for another kiss. Seonghwa rolls his eyes but kisses Chan again, nonetheless. Seonghwa’s kisses were always gentle like he wanted to fully take care of his lovers, mind, body, and soul. He cherished his lover’s kisses, always swallowing them like they were the most precious things in the world.

He smiles against Seonghwa’s lips. “Us,” he says. “I was thinking about us.”

Seonghwa pulls away and swats at him, his cheeks a bright red. “Oh, hush.”

Chan laughs.

“I see how it is,” Minho’s voice comes. “I bet you’ve already kissed Hongjoong and now I have to watch you kiss Seonghwa, but you don’t kiss me.”

Chan laughs while Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong off Chan’s lap. He stands before rushing over to Minho and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Minho’s pout melts off into a small smile, but Chan isn’t surprised. Minho has had this habit of smiling into their kisses since the very beginning, something that would have Chan smiling at. They would be two smiling, kissing fools every time, and Chan wouldn’t change it for the world.

But he really wouldn’t change anything for the world being with his three lovers. Yes, there was a lot of heartache and disagreements, but it was also a lot of talking and understanding how Seonghwa’s, Hongjoong’s, and Minho’s relationship worked in the first place and how Chan would fit in. It took a couple years, but three years later, he’s happy, they’re all happy, and that’s what matters to him.

“We’re going to the beach you smiley fuckers!” Hongjoong shouts, causing Chan to pull away from Minho. He places his head on Minho’s chest and watch how Hongjoong dictates what needs to be done before the head out for their day in the sun and maybe call him cheesy, but he feels like he’s already there. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
